Everafter Hghschool
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: Sabrina and Puck go to Everafter Highschool E.H with school gossips spreading rumors about Sabrina and Puck well lets just say highschool is tourture! Their willl defiantly be Puckbrina and I might make them get together. Hey PEOPLE I M BACK! I am also in black! The Grimm family is in this the grimms EXTENDED family!Luv you reviewers!
1. Bickerment

_**Ok Here Is A Sisters Grimm Fanfic!**_

_**All Rights To Michel Bukley.**_

_**Viewers POV**_

"Ok mom I am leaving PUCK GET YOUR BUT AT THE FRONT DOOR NOW AND STOP POUTING LIKE A LITTLE BABY GIRL YOU ARE GOING TO E.H!" Sabrina Grimm bellows annoyed why can`t he stop acting like a child and go to school we all know he isn`t really alegic to work or books or helping out.

"Do I HAVE TO!" Puck wines.

"Yes you have to Puck now go take a...-" Granny Relda begins.

"Take a _shower _and put on_ clean_ clothes." Sabrina purrs.

"No!" Puck rages on about other things that none can understand.

"So should I send this picture out by text yeah text will get out a lot!" Sabrina snickers

"Ok, OK I will have a shower." Says Puck defeated.

"_And_ put _clean_ clothes on ."Says Henry.

"And Put clean clothes on." Says Puck trudging upstairs to his clean 'doom'.

* * *

"Welcome to EH." says Mrs. Beauty. "Everafter Highschool. A school for magical beings."

Beauty is the Principal of the Highschool because she is known to calm wild beasts aka teenagers.

"Since we like planed war with her, her beauty is restering on me maby I`ll ask her out..." Puck laughs as Sabrina elbows him in the ribs.

"Its _I _planned the war and_ you _helped Puck!"

After The Welcome Assembly Puck and Sabrina who _conveniently _had the same classes together went to Everafter History Sabrina sat herself at the back of the room and had just opened her book when Mrs Charming walked in.

"Good morning class to start I would like to give out and assignment that's pretty simple write your _everafter_ story if you are the son or daughter of an everafter then its their story and how it affects your life in one paragraph. If you are and everafter their your whole story and 1 paragragh about your life now this MUST include every thing no matter how embarrassing. Puck that does not mean ruining Sabrinas life. OK you have til next class to complete it ..."

Sabrina`s hand shoots up."Mrs. Charmming my life story consists of about 9 . 300 paged books."

"Miss Grimm if your life story that long than write it see you have access to all of our story`s in books but yours is not available so write it all."

"She told you Grimm."Puck roars then laughs along with a few others.

Sabrina rises in anger, "Ya well shut up Puck I am tired of your stink bomb and goop tubs go, go take a shower and stop acting like a 2 year old you jerk!"

"Ya and you should stop acting like a whining brat 'Oh boo hoo I don`t want to be a Grimm whah wah I love Puck" Puck pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

"I. Do. Not. ."

"Puck and Sabrina quiet down you act like and old married couple." Mrs. Charmming said.

After a short lecture the first period bell rings.

Sabrina storms out of the room into the hall were she finds Puck with a group of friends she walks straight up to him makes a fist and punches him in the jaw before she can here a wince she storms off angry. Catcalls behind her.


	2. But Puck hates the guy ?

_**Hey thanks 4 the reviews sorry I messed up with the collage thing and also forgot to proof read chapter 1 Daphne was not in that 1 because she was just gone.**_

_**Read Sleepover 1shots I litarely pulled and all nighter and wrote the first 3 chapters at 5-6am with my friends (Haylee and Meg I am Juliette) i was at a birthday party and most of the efents already happened it is sorta like sleepover!**_

**"W**ell you didn`t have to start a fight and on the first day really try to make a first impretion a GOOD one not I am bickering with this guy with wings!" Daphne laughs at her own joke,"But `Brina good call on the punch it was sooo! punk rock and Pukish!"

"he started it and I finished it!." Sabrina yells, across the table pointing at Puck.

"See this is what I`m talking about you blame all your petty little girl problems on me I open my mouth you punch me!" Puck says coldly.

"Mabey you should just learn to keep that big, fat mouth of yours shut PERNAMENTLY!" Sabrina stands up."That way all of our lifes could be easyer _Pe-"_

"Don`t say it."

_"Ter-"_Sabrina chimes.

"You will regret it Grimm." Puck bellows.

"Sabrina stop!"Veronica says.

"Pan. Peter Pan You and your little sword your Peter Pan!" Sabrina storms outside not sure were she is going but is feirious with Puck because he ruins everything even her first kis-.

No she was not saying that nor mentioning that EVER!

Why did her life have to be so, so abnormal, why couldn`t she just be a reaugular girl in newyork city but of coures she already knew the awnser; She was a Grimm and this is what we do like so maney before her; Spauldling, Peter , Basil, Chloe, Trixie, Matilda, Vesta,Dessie, Thomas, Josef and Edwin, all Grimms all strong and powerful in their own way.

So Sabrina kept walking and walking until finnaly she got to were she wanted Sacred Grounds the coffee shop all the priceses besides Snow White (who ocationly came by to help,) and Sabrina as a part time waitress run for the late Briar Rose or as some may know her as Sleeping Beauty she knew she would fing uncle Jake here he loves to come and help because he got it through his senses that Briar would NOT want him to turn murderous because of her death . And so he didn`t, but he did help out around the comunity like Briar would and peice by peice he became Jacob Alexander Grimm once more and Sabrina started turning to him for addvice instead of the traitor Mirror.

"I called Puck Peter Pan." I call as I put my smock on and tie my hair up.

"You got away alive ." Cindy calls.

"Good going `Brina!" Jake yells from the back.

"That B-" Sabrina starts.

"Sabrina laungage!" Beauty reminds her.

"Right sorry," Sabrina yells.

A ring comes from the bell as the door opens and their he is green hoodie blond mop, draging me with him we stop infront of the store and Puck cheacks to make sure the coast is clear then flys us up to the roof of town hall he stops their looks at me then kisses me square on the lips a moment later he releases me, "What the frig Puck I just called you PETER PAN! and you kissed me?!"

But then he just flys away!


	3. The Gossips!

_**Ok so the smooch might of been OOC but who cares.**_

**Puck** had just kissed me and left me on the town hall roof 3 thoughts were running through my head 1)why did he kiss me. 2) The kiss felt great. 3)How was I going to get off this roof!

I had desided to scream for help until I noticed my schools biggest gosips texting somtimes looking at me and the relisation flooded through me they had seen the kiss ,oh crap ,oh crap everyone is going to know, I rubbed my temples what are the pro`s, what are the pro`s, pro`s, pro`s ,pro`s what are the pro`s. They aren`t running in terror they didn`t see Pucks wings good OK thats a pro!

Now for getting down hmm, no one in sight exept for the gossips Pucks long gone and all the buildings exept for sacred grounds that is _very_ busy only the, the gossips oh no well I can`t stay here forever and I forgot my cellphone must get down latter a latter their is no latter oh my god a rope there just a foot away and I didn`t see it well here we go lets just hope the gosips don`t get pictures I`ll be called super niga that kissed Puck of somthing well their probbly goiung to get pictures well some win some lose:(!

I grab the rope and tie it to a chimny and get ready to shimmy down it I look back to find the gossips looking at me expecting me to fall man were they wrong. I climing down the wall with expert reflexes stoping 9 feet from the ground and jump landing straight on my feet

I look at the gossips and smirk they were wide eyed open mouthed as I just walked away 1 point me 1 point them little did I know they just might find enemys in them.


	4. Teenage Hormones

_**Hi its me with another chapter yes kiddies another chapter read ,read Read it! !You are getting sleepy very sleepy and you are reading!**_

**Sabrina **had went home she had not seen Puck and had went to her room a small smirk lirking on her face and had settled down and was texting Isabella, her best friend she was the peid pipers sons daughter (ya Wendal had decided to grow up!) telling her everything the kiss and all when she realised she didn`t have to worry about the gossips seeing Pucks wings they already knew he was well magic of coarse they were everafters too and their were no pro`s crap! (_**A/N:the gossips were the fiddilers three`s oldests member`s daughters they were triplites.)**_ Then she heard a knock Sabrina looked up in the doorway was Daphne her IPhone ,exactly like Sabrinas but without the red case that has a gold heart in the top-right hand corner.

"Sabrina have you seen thease picture or the vidieo`s 'cause you might wanna check it out go to the gossips page on your phone for a sec. um..." she trailed off worried look in her eyes.

Sabrina did exactly that and their it was about 5 pictures of her and Puck ,a video of the kiss and a video of her climbing down the rope."um... I did what I did and Puck kissed me OK so don`t go all lovy dovy Daph, plus humpgh it is going to be torchture tomorow now I need some alone no some scream time and some through knifes at target time to let my anger out now bye bye!"

"Took it better than I thought bye." Daphne grumbled leaveing the dragons nest closing the door behind her reveiling a bulls-eye on the back of the door.

"Oh no. no. no. no. no. no. NO!"Sabrina let herself scream a blood-curduling creech and took a dagger out of her boot and trough it at the targer she screamed and cryed (a bit) and punched and steamed she let her emotions sort out then when they was finnaly not enough tears to cry and no more voice to scream when their was not enough energy to punch she colapsed on he floor and fell asleep she was in teenage hormone 'mood'. She was mad at herself for not holding it together and being stromg because no matter what everyone could hear. Even Puck.

When she awoke she was wet she looked to wear she was, a bath tub Granny Relda looking down at her, "Mourning _liebling_ when I woke up and went to the bathroom you were in the bathe the water wasn`t running but you were asleep that was about 15 minutes ago so do you know how you got here!?"

"What..."Sabrinas memory was foggy but...

_flashback_

Sabrina awakes in the dead of night and makes her way to the bathroom she undresses and plops herself in the bathtub she lets the water run for awile but the last thing she did was turn it off before she was uncontious.

_End of flashback._

"Oh well at least I didn`t drown..." Sabrina sits up and grabs a towel she steps out of the bath.

"Leibling we all heard you screaming last night thats not like you so I asked Daphne and she told me, you know It`ll just all blow over soon and I want you to know I am always their and I also wanted to tell you that your mom, dad and Basil are moving back to newyork but they said that their leaving you and your sister with me OK now go get read or school and come say goodbye to them before they leave." Granny kissed Sabrina`s cheack and leaves.

Sabrina puts on her blue v-neck t-shirt and white knit sweater along with her jeans and brown boots (dagger included hey she has to have pretection!) along with her bit of makeup that she alows herself to wear; lipgloss and mascarra.

When she walks downstares she avoids the looks her family members give her and sits down at the table as Granny hands her purple sausage and orange eggs with black toast. "Good-mourning." She says quitely but is just greeted with weird looks and a few grumbles a smirk from Puck who she has been keen to avoid.

* * *

They had walked to school together Puck and Sabrina. Huge mistake when people saw them they wispered some laughd some even took pictures and many pointed until Sabrina stoped. Soon Puck had stoped as well wachin her with curiosity his everpresent smirk on his face.

Sabrina has had enough so quitely she makes a plan to find the gossips and contines walking like nothing had ever happened soon she found them and stoped them.

"Oh Sabrina wheres Puck..."Madison said

"Hi Sabrina um I need to know how did the kiss feel!?" Amy said a little to loudly taking out her phone looking up expectedly Lya laughed.

"Uhg could you save it. I am not dating Puck if you think that Puck kissed me and..." Lya was video taping this all on her phone Sabrina turned to her "Does your lives revolve around other peoples lives because _I think_ you all should_ back off _I don`t want my life broad casted I have been through enough to know that you and the rest of thist school would be dead if it wasn`t for me and I am not looking for speial treatment but I am looking for my personal life to stay well personal!"

"Fiesty!" Madison yells

"Mryoww" Amy chimhes

"Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree K-I-S-S"

And thats when Sabrina lunges!

**_Ha Ha Cliffy OK intil Next_**** Time!-**J**.****_G_**


	5. Punishment ( AN read)!

_**Ola I feel loved (and short) so i am wrting MORE!**_

_**Random Fan:Ya Ya I love this story!**_

_**Me:Aw Thx I love it to now on to the**_** sto-**

**Fan:Ya!yeah you wrote more hey Josh she wrote more!**

**Josh guy:Ya you write awesome!**

**Me:Really aw I am amater in that but thanks now for the stor-**

**Josh Guy: You were right she wrote more! Hey Molly she wrote more!**

**Molly Chick: OMG Mor more a ya *starts dancing* Wee More Letasha more theirs more c`mon Letasha!**

**Me:Ok I wan-**

**Letasha chick:More Rachel and luke would like to know!**

**Fan:Ya ya Hey Rach-**

**Me:*covers fans mouth!***

**Me:ALL OF YOU SHUT IT SO I CAN DO OPENING THINGS_ OK NOW NOT SO MUTCH AS A PEEP OUT OF All Of YOU WHEN I write THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_All:OK*With lingering smiles on their faces at metion of the new chapter!*_**

**_Me: OK now thanks to Mictiacal hearts and Meg and Emily Grimm for constant reveiws!_**

**_Disclammer I do not own the sister grimm all rights to MB K K K!_**

**Their **Sabrina Grimm was sitting in the princapal office with A broken trio at he side a blodered nose Madison a small brusise on Amys arem and for Lya a black and blue arm. Sabrina felt ashamed but she also felt a sense of pride the one that was brought back frm her long aceint year in the orphanage this pride was dimmed by Granny Relda`s dissaproving look and Mrs. Beautys anger she was full of pride and sadness acompanyed by the anger she had felt before the fight .

"Ms. Grimm given our curent perdicament I will senance you to 2 weeks detention. Now because your record is basicaly perfect the fight will not go on your prmanate record but the 2weeks detenion will now this in your case is lucky but... well I kow you and you honestly don`t care about your permanet record you will go were ever you want actully the 2 weeks det. was a last resort I couldn`t find anything that I thought would really punish you and I came up with nothing so I give you 2 weeks det. with Mrs. Snow from after school to 4:15 Ok now you are free to go and I am putting forgetful sprits on them they will forget the fight they triped and feel conecting with a few fists along the way and thats it" Then Mrs. Beauty spritsted them and told Sabrina to go.

_**Josh:Oh that was good um ...**_

_**Molly :OMG that was demazing josh is at a loss for words!**_

_**Fan:Ya galfriend hey do you wand go ou-**_

_**Me:Ew no I don`t know your name and your interfearing with my story now shooo all of you!**_

_**Latasha: Well that was Really good!**_

_**Me: I am not done.**_

_**Rachel: That was wonderful! **_

_**Me: When did you get here. Nevermind I DON`T wanna know any way shoo shoo!**_

* * *

"Sabrina Grimm what were you thinking why would you well use violence I thought we have had enough of that well old habits die hard an Beauty was right you won`t let anything stop you so... this is so mutch easyer with boys but girls well just don`t let it happen again and go to your room and stay their until I come get you!"

Sabrina felt pride for no one could punish her she had felt anger at the gossips and she had felt sad for some reason. But now Sabrina felt she didn`t know what as she knocked on Pucks door...

_**Me: Told you I wasn`t done that was a short chappie but...**_

_**Fan:So againwith the date thing-**_

_**Me:*Points at the door* Out! *Fan leaves***_

_**Josh:Whatda `bout me?!**_

_**Me:*Points at the door* Out!**_

_**Latasha:So its just us girls do ya think I might have a chance with ugine?**_

_**Me:Who`s that!?**_

_**Latasha:Thats the guy that calls himself fan!**_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* I`ll put in a good word no go!**_

_**Latasha: Sure Sure see ya next chapter!**_

_**Molly:Ya bye**_

_**Rachal:See you next chappie.**_

_**Me: PLEASE don`t come back!**_

_**Me:Well that was embarassingly short I hope they don`t come back I am off to write a new story so Bye!**_

_**Josh:Hello again *He opens his jaket revealing a scarlet red hand print* I am here to capture you (amature move) So *pulls out a net***_

_**Me:Help!**_


	6. Conversing with Granny and Puck (OH JOY)

**_Me:Hi._**

**_Latasha:Hi were Back!_**

**_Fan (Ugine):More!Ya!_**

**_Rachel:Hey we fond out about Josh aw he is still here though._**

**_Me:Well on that case SECURITY!_**

**_Rachel:Wait what!_**

**_Me: Well I want you all gone so I hired security guards to get you out of here and never come back!_**

**_Security #1:Are these them, ms. Grimm?_**

**_Me:Ya, Buff!_**

**_Security #2:*Takes the group out of the room with Buff!* OK ma`am we`ll make sure they don`t come back expesily that Josh dude Kay..._**

**_Me OK! Thanks!_**

**_Me: Finally everyone is gone now... Thanks to Belltail for saving me for mystical hearts and Meg, Emily and Haylee Grimm for reveiwing and I am going to write more now that the gang was gone so here we are._**

**_3rd person'_**

* * *

Sabrina knocked on Puck's door before going to her room- Granny wasn`t that mad, she knew, just frustrated- so she knew that going to her room a bit later was OK.

_knock__,__ knock_.

"Enter, peasant!" Puck called.

Sabrina opened the door and walked in- well, stormed in with a little strut in her step and said, "Hey, trickster, show your bug-eyed face." There was nobody with pink insect wings in sight, so Sabrina questioned his honor ," Oh, OK, you're too chicken to show you and your girly wings in front of a _girl_ of all people! Maybe you're not a trickster like I thought, just all talk." Sabrina motioned to the door.

"How dare you, PEASANT? I am the high and mighty trickster king, leader of layabouts, master of mayhem, king of nogooders..." Puck roared.

Sabrina, however, was unfazed. She looked at her nails, saying, "Save it, imp boy, I know your titles. _I_ just wanted to talk and you were too busy so I told you a bit of _TRUTH _to get you out. Now here's why I came in: I want to know one simple fact: why did you kiss me after I called you Peter Pan?"

Puck flushed. "Um... I... uh... well I... you... see... It`s just... Hmghg." He was the trickster king. He thought he should be confident now; man up and tell her the truth. "I was... I liked how you were brave enough to call me that, plus I've liked you for a while..." He said, most of the thought in a whisper.

"Pardon?" Sabina put her hand to her ear, though she knew what he had said. It was just, well, hilarious!

"I know you heard me, Grimm, I am NOT telling you twice! Now... leave!" Puck pushed Sabrina out the door in what he couldn`t belive was sheer embarrassment.

* * *

Sabrina was laughing in what she didn`t want to be happiness when her Grandma came in and said things about how violence is not the answer and that she (Sabrina) deosn`t avoid her problems that she faces them head on but at the same time she shouldn't run head-first into a fight because she seemed to go looking for fights, which made no sense considering her past. She also said that she could see any and everything, so there was no use hiding it. Sabrina knew this had something to do with magic, not the eyes in the back of the head crap.

Sabrina wanted to do somthing, so she didn`t know why, but she called the Gossips.

* * *

_**Me: Ha ha cliffie!**_

_**Fan (NOT UGINE):Ya whoo hoo I should call my friends!**_

_**Me:What no not again BUFF!**_

_**Buff:Ya boss!**_

_**Me:What is this I am not paying you to let fans in now get him out!**_

_**Buff:Well actually your not paying me at all but...**_

_**Me:Pardon do I need to call in the whip boy `cuz I will now bend down!**_

_**Buff:No No anything but the whip WHY!**_

_**Me:You get 1 more chance now go!**_

_**Me:THX now R&R!**_

_(NO SECURITY GUARDS WERE HARMED IN THE WRITING OF THIS STORY!)_


	7. Secrets going to be told Bellas Tears

**OK well thanks to Buff for keeping the fans out and mystical hearts and Meg and emily and haylee grimm for the reviews R&R! Also THx to many other s like belltail and curlscat...**

"Hey its Madison you are on speaker phone with me my sister Amy and Lya speak." Madison said before Sabrina could even mouth the word Hi.

"Madison its Sabrina..."

"HI SABRINA HOWS PUCK!" Amy yelled in laughter that infuriated Sabrina and she went red she knew somehow this phone call if it had info would be broadcasted _everywhere_ so she brushed her madness away as she spoke remembering what Granny had said,

"I don`t know I am not dating him _Amy_ now please stop recording your conversation with me as if your life depended on it I came here to say 1 thing you want details..." she gulped this was big she loved her sister but she kinda had a big mouth and the gossips would play their strengths but with it being the only thing that could stop them from asking questions she would have to do this, this would make her personal and private life public ," My sister will tell you 2 more story about me and Puck." she could hear the screaming from the land line as she texted Daphne: _tell the gossips about the future and our first kiss and if its NOT TO embarrassing a bit more OK THX!_

"Sabrina are you serious!"Lya said as Daphne texted her the same thing she sighed as she texted and said "Yeah..."

"OK we have to uh call her then we are going to set up a blog about you and Puck by..." Madison said and hung up a blog no not a blog anything but a blog she texted Amy _no blog or I`ll call off Daphne! _OK no blog was the reply she got back she opened a new page and told Daphne to tell them if they put up a blog not to do it and she said ya brina no blog I put truth spray on`em they wont it makes you do what you say you will along with tell the truth.

With that Sabrina headed downstairs because of a knock at the door she opened it and their was Bella and so she slammed the door in her face a minute later she opened in and their was Bella so again she slammed the door and this went on repeatedly until Sabrina finally opened up and said, "what do you want Bella." through gritted teeth.

"May I come in?"

"No you may not." Sabrina said

"Fine I have come to tell you as in you in particular something!" She looked straight into Sabrina`s eyes.

"Ya so!"Sabrina was still talking through anger the anger that was caused bye this girl.

"So I came to tell you that I am sorry and I want to be your friend."

"I do not want ` friends with a traitor ,traitor ."

"Well yes I think you owe me a favor and you should pay me back by being my friend plus I am good now remember me my mom and my dad turned!" She yelled. Tears forming in her eyes

"I remember fine thanks!"Sabrina had been making and unwelcome fist in her right and left hands that might be the last thing this girl sees." what favor!"

"The favor that today when I was in bio the gossips stood up and almost showed everyone the pictures of you and Puck and I stopped them plus Toby and Daddy forced me into it also my parents just died." And with that Bella fell into tears and Sabrina forgot her anger and leaded her to the couch calling for granny.

"Their dead Sabrina dead and it's because of Pinocchio I thought he was good again but he and bly just trved ter hel tham bet he mad tham dink poisen and..." She just started crying a lot and Sabrina hugged her and that was the scene granny saw when she came in!

"Oh my Bella is that you..."

**Ha ha ha ha ha cliffie cliffie cliffie! I try to end every chapter like that sometimes I don`t sucseed though but ha ha you don`t know what happens next and I I do ha!**

**GLOATING STAGE HEY BUFF COMEWATCH ME GLOAT!**

**WHY BOSS WHY!**

BECAUSE I SAID SO!


	8. BellaPuckSmirtProblems

**Hello my wonderful people read please R&R or your official name will be 'doofs' no I kid I k:i:d! OK here!**

"Granny her, her parents died and I think I forgive her she was and." I struggled to find words but granny saved me,

"I get it Sabrina. Now Bella stop crying libeling OK now do you have a place to stay!?"

Bella shook her head no yup I know Bella is going to stay in my room now I KNOW it for a FACT!

"Well you can stay here then,"BING I knew it!

"Th-thank you ms, Mrs G-g-grimm." Bella spluttered then sniffled and dried her tears, "I said Pinocchio Sabrina cause it wasn`t him thats just my suspicions he served them wine but he said he made them special with a secret ingredient I thought it was Pinocchio they were just in a car accident and"

"Bella we understand no mystery to solve OK now go on up with Sabrina up to her room dear I am going to make supper." Granny ordered smiling sweetly at Bella.

* * *

The next day at school was a small torture but not as much as the day before but that was only because the looks were those of truth and the knew that their was nothing going on between me and Puck it was just that I might have kissed him awhile back and might just marry him but they were understanding that at the moment we are NOT dating so they might give me weird looks or snicker (snickering is my bothering point that makes me glare at them that makes me laugh that still makes me glare at them and they just walk away laughing or whispering!) but I TRY to ignore them, remember BUT and TRY.

So I walked to History glaring at everybody who looked at me and then smirking at the few who made kissing noises to shut them up. The Gossips though were expecting me to be mad but that was why I let Daph tell them so I didn`t have to be mad and it wasn`t that much well until Puck came up to me and Bella that day at lunch, _crap!_

"Grimm you told people we were dating!" Puck said loudly forgetting that he was in a cafeteria full of people who thought they actually were dating.

"NO, that was a rhumer I told the gossips that Daphne could tell about the future and the kiss to get them off my back because you didn`t have to deal with the stairs and stuff like that!" I yelled forgetting as well!

"But that was when we were 11 why would anyone care!" Puck yelled!

"Because its about us and for as long as I can remember everyone that has seen us together MOTH included ,sociopath by the way, thinks were in love or together my fricken sister included Peter Pan!" I screamed we were getting a crowed!

"1) Moth wanted to marry me and was a sociopath also delusional I NEVER wanted to marry HER! 2)I agree everyone does think were in love what is with THAT and 3)Don`t call me PETER PAN because last time you called me that I was infected with your puberty vires but this time ugly you`ll get your share!"

"OK WE ARE GETTING A CROWED THIS IS NOT HELPING THE FACT THAT I -

"Sally Grimm"

I turned:

_Minerva Smirt_

**_I LOVE with a CapitaL L MY job ITS FU!N _**


	9. RevengePUCKBRINA

_**Why is ms. Smirt back lets just say she is so evil she might mess with puckbrina yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa MESS WITH PUCKBRINA U MESS WITH ME!**_

**"Sally **nice to see you again after I don`t know 5 years we are in need of a small chat I heard from a girl in prison named Myra ,mot no Moth saying that you are infatuated with someone who is it as your case worker I am only looking out for you" Smirt said in her language that means be prepared to be embarrassed!

Puck looks at me, "Sabrina is that"

"Minerva Smirt ,young man," She turned her eyes to me," Sally is this him?"

"Sabrina, Smirt, Sabrina Grimm _I _am not infatuated with anyone!" I hissed loudly.

"Ya she is!" a lot of people yelled than Madison, Amy and Lya came up and showed Smirt the pictures of me and Puck.

"You lie you face Ms. Smirt." She grabbed my wrist.

furious I yelled, "MS. AS IN SINGLE COULDN`T FIND A GUY EVIL ENOUGH OR EVERONE WAS JUST NOT INTRESTED IN A PIECE OF SLIME LIKE YOU!"

"SHUT UP GIRL!" Then she backhanded me but her bony hand didn`t cause me pain but then she started to drag me out of the room by my ear and people laughed that's when I had enough of her I was going to do it I have done it to many people before but NEVER SMIRT this time I HAD ENOUGH and I did it I flipped her over on her back over my head and down on the hard floor I bent down and pinched her ears slapped her in the face then said, "Be a good girl and GET OFF the property !"

She stumbled and left. I turned all eyes were on me I shrugged as Bella came up to me, "You hold good grudges I don`t think that any of the staff saw they were gone when you and Puck started fighting too much drama I guess!"

I laughed and replied looking at the rest of my school,"That was my case worker me and Daphne had to deal with her for a year and worse and that was payback lesson 1 _don`t_ get on my bad side ."

"Sabrina that was cool!"-Madison

"OMG you had to deal with that!"-Bella

"Who the frig is Moth! Oh that girl that they were talking about!"-Lya

"Show me how!"-Random boy

" Well _She looked evil"-Amy_

"I ain`t getting on your bad side!"-Poupular Guy

"That `Brina was soooo PUCKISH!"-Daphne

"Grimm, That was awesome you're getting better every day!"-Puck

Thats when everyone stopped and Puck and me were in th middle of the room he looked smug and bewildered at the same time.

"That was Sabrina Grimm Queen of Sneaks!" I told him but Daphne heard!

"Hey The Queen Of Sneaks and The Trickster King can rule a kingdom together or hey their names together could be Puckbrina!"

"Ya hey everyone should get a T-shirt and write PUCKBRINA on it and on the back we can write LOVE OK" Maddison yelled what NO how could this be happening!

"Wait who thinks PUCKBRINA should exist!" Bella yelled everyone except a few of the boys and Mrs. Charmming who had just came in WHY DID EVERYONE THINK WE SHOULD EXIST I MEAN PUCKBRINA COME ON!

I look at Puck and he looks back but it was impossible to stop them now they were talking about somthing so I just left with Puck behind me!


	10. feelings Falling forgetful dust

**Hi-co here is another chapped kay kay ko co!**

**Me **and Puck walked home laughing and smiling it was the first real conversation that we have had in along time and I was savoring every minute of it.

"Sabrina, Sabrina `Brina , Grimm hey!" Puck waves a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said.

"I said they were like talking like we weren`t even their I mean Puckbrina ha ha!" Puck laughed.

``Ya Puckbrina funny,``I mutter I didn`t feel happy I felt sad and confused.

"Sabrina whats wrong!" Puck stopped in his tracts.

"Nothing Puck." I said, "Nothing at all."

"Nothing ha I`ve lived with you for about 5 years Sabrina its something now TELL ME!" He rolled his eyes.

"I said NOTHING Puck! Now leave me ALONE!" I stormed ahead I lo- lov- loved him uhg I ,I actually said that well thought that.

``Ìts SOMTHING Grimm NOW TELL ME!`` Puck grabbed my arm and jerked free !

``Its Someting don`t lie to me Grimm OK`` Puck stood in front of me and blocked my way grabbing my arms he looked at me straight in the eye, ``Tell me!``

``Ok fine I, I might sorta like you OK their I said it happy! OK! I. Love. You. I said it and I can`t belive I actually said it and go on laugh and tease away trickster king do it OK go on!``With that I left I stormed off and glared at each pebble I saw!

``I ha``Puck laughed a bit like I thought he would and with that I just kept walking faster and glaring more,``I um ...well I ...like I said before...me uh...too!``He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced up at me I grinned and looked down, awkward...

``But I am the Trickster King you can`t keep your hands off of me can you!`He joked giving me a lopsided smile I smirked and laughed a bit looking down.

``Ya well this is awkward...`` He laughed.

``Ya Puck its hilarious ha ha I, you know what I can`t beileve I even told you were is my forgetful dust pouch ugh where is it!``I Yell frustrated digging through my purse. Then puck grabs my waist and starts to fly,``Puck let me down RIGHT NOW!``

``NO Grimm I want you to be in the air when I drop you-``He said letting his grip slide until I am downright falling I glare at Puck he is smirking uhg why is he letting me fall and after what I just told him,

``Your dead fairyboy! ``I yell when I am nearing the ground and I can`t see Puck anymore.

I feel hands catching me their familiar ,``Me to Grimm!``

``What``I ask confused,

``What you said before me to,`` He explained

``Oh, Then why didn`t just tell me not drop me a thousand feet off the ground Puck.`` I asked my arms crossed.

``Because its more fun that way and more trickster-like I would never drop you the old lady will kill me and, and I don`t want you to maby um die..``He stutterd I laughed.

``Ah Puck thats the sweetest thing you`ve ever said to me I am flattered!`` I yelled over the wind.

``Um your welcome!`` He laughed.

``Does this mean we`re like dating now or somthing`` I asked


	11. Officalliy

**Here is my chapter the first with actual PUCKBINA ok! Sabrinas POV**

**The **anser had been yes we had walked home just talking like we did before the fall and the confetion and we just walked through the door said our greetings to Daphne and Red and then went up to Pucks room. The tension between us had fallen and we just laughed and talked and it seemed like we wern`t anything but friends and then when we were friends thing were just confusing so I don`t think I have ever hated Puck I think I have always loved him and when I said I hated I was really just annoyed by him and now that I have admitted it I feel a lot better so when we started talking about other things, deeper things I didn`t feel nervous when I told hi I wanted to kiss him he just kissed me and I hugged him then playfully punched him and he laughed and chased me for about an hour I was having fun and was doing it with Puck of all people I had been really blunt back their and eager to let him know and now playing and laughing joking and doing it with Puck.

"Half the town is going to say I told you so!"I call stopping Puck tagged me.

"I know so how to we tell them. Your dad will have a total cow and everybody else will just smile knowingly some will sequel." He exclaims

"Like Daphne?" I ask.

"Exactly!"

"Mights as well just tell them." I say.

"Yeah lets." He laughs

* * *

"EVERYONE GET YOU BUTS DOWN HERE I NEED YOU!" I scream.

"Yeah Sabrina is everything alright?" Henry asks.

"Um Ya listen don`t have cows or palm biting contests or smile knowingly OK." Everyone nods in response they were lying.

"OK, me and Puck are...together..." I mutter.

"Officialy"


	12. Qs and Reactions

**Hi All rights to blah blah blah you`ve heard it before I DON`T Own SG sadly:(~Juliette!**

My Dads expression was... .Well first he turned red then he turned, blue, Purple and then once even green finally my mom escorted him away as he muttered things like 'why me' and 'Why the fairy why Ronnie why.' Daphne was squealing biting hard down on her palm. And Since they promised not to they smiled knowingly.

"We are just going to..." I grabbed Pucks hand and atemped to leave the room but Bella stopped us.

"Sabrina, OMG Puck go I need to talk with your girlfriend!" She said grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes and waved lazily at Puck.

* * *

Bella dragged me up to her/my room, close the door and screamed happily.

"SIPLL IT!" She yelled.

"Um...OK"I said warily

"So how did you like...make it official?" She asked still giddy.

"I...er I told him he.. dropped me thousands of feet in the air caught me and told me he feels the same way and then... ya." I said.

"Aw, so romatic!"

"No not really."I said

"So then you...?" She asked.

I answered the questions for the rest of the day but all I was thinking was about the I-told-you-sos and smiles and school what people`s reactions will be because well...I was lost...


	13. Lost PAE Poutine Dinner With Red

_**A/N: Hi I haven`t updated this story in a L-O-N-G long time but I really want to NOW I was on a FictionPress role so here is some FF.**_

_**Disclaimer: Like always I don`t own anything MB does sadly.**_

When I woke up the next day I was lost.

Getting dressed in a blue and white plaid shirt ,with a blue undershirt, jeans and black converses I was you guessed it lost.

Eating breakfast I was lost.

Walking to school lost.

Going to Everafter History hey people big suprise LOST!

And now sitting beside Bella in Potions and Enchantments I am lost.

Lost, Lost, Lost, Lost, Lost and LOST!

Stupid word.

"Ms. Grimm?" I snap out of my retrieve to find most of my P.A.E (hee not P.E.) class staring at me Puck and Bella included.

"Yes?" I ask nervously I glance over at Puck who is smirking. Oh how the times will never change.

"What is the anser to question 3?"

"FireBreath?" I ask. "Toad...Pucks glop grenades?!" I earned a few laughs for that and a glare from Ms. Yaga. Yup did I forget to mention that Baba Yaga is my P.A.E teacher this year well I thrilled a women who tried to eat me, turned me into a frog and is a canabal is teaching me (note my voice. driping with sarcasm.) Puck loves her no surprise it would be like Justin Bebier teaching a fan girl music well thats what I see.

"No." She snapped then looked at me through her beady eyes frowning, "Well yes the correct anser is: Half a glop grenade ,a bit of a spiders web, pixi dust and mayonnaise plus a bath tub tap."

"What is this a potion to torture Sabrina?" I hear Bella whisper.

"I havent had any pranks this week I wonder why but Puck has this look in his eye. I am about to call Sherlock homes...or Granny " I say just as Yaga cuts me off.

"Ms. Grimm, Ms. Fly do you ladys have something to share with the class?" She asked me and Bella looking at us in a way that made me gulp.

"No Yaga..Ms. Yaga..." Most teachers would be satisfied with that anser, But NO not mine because my life is...I will get back to you on that one but Yaga replied.

"Well yes you do do you mind to share. And don`t lie I heard every word...Whitch remember.?" I glare at her.

"Fine Bella said 'What is this a potion to torture Sabrina and I said I havent had any pranks this week I wonder why but Puck has this look in his eye. I am about to call sherlock homes...or Granny' so yeah." I tell her in a smug and loud voice even though we all know who won if you don`t know it was Yaga.

"Keep your chatter up at lunch ladys." I glare and start to make the potion of Ice and Fire...Clashing. Don`t know what the hell that means but who really gives a crap? No one OK.

* * *

I walk into the Cafeteria and sit with Bella after getting in line for some poutine (which Puck claims is the best thing since peanut butter.) I start to eat then people start to walk up to me and just stand there...staring. Mostly boys can someone pinch me out of this NO not a dream a *shudder* nightmare.

"You guys need something." I snap. I then scan the crowed Puck is nowhere in sight. Where is he when I really need saving?

"Yes." One guy said.

I make motions with my hand, "And that is."

"Hey Grimm!" I feel my shoulders slug with a sigh of relief as the fairy (who may I say is forced to have a shower very 2 days thanks to the threat of disappearing dessert.)

"Hey Fairy-boy." I say #1 (#1=No fricken duh I think who else calls him fairy-boy.) I turn to the guys, " You needed something?" I look at them expectantly.

"Oh uh nothing..." They start to peel away. I look at Puck.

"You are staying because you drive them away." I say he smiles and starts to pick at MY poutine I swat his dirty hands away.

"Get your own Jerkizoid!" Its Daphne #2 (#2=No (sarcastic.) its everyone else in the world that calls people Jerkizoid!)

"Yeah!" I say.

"Bu-bu-BUT! Marshi" ( Puck is in the habit of calling Daphne Marshi now...?)I point to the line and he stalks over to it.

"Thank you Marshi!" I say jokingly getting a glare from my sister.

* * *

I walk in the door with Daph and Puck.

"We`re HOME!" I call I swear granny is deaf. I grab my car keys and tell Daphne and Puck to NOT eat anything in this house without supervision (I mean `cmon it could be poisiness if you don`t eat it right or something.) then I leave them bickering about the TV channel as I go to Pick up Red. Red is at the Hospital today because she broke her arm I am not pointing figures but it starts with at P but if you put your hands in your mouth well saying it it makes the F word also it is used it hockey and not the gear or stick.

Yup its PUCK no shocker. Anyway she was getting her cast today so she stayed at the hospital and meditated. For inner peace and crap like that no evense late Cainis and Red but we all know everybody thinks it. I walk into the white-walled building and caught up with Red. Red had her hair in a high pony and was wearing a red #3 (#3=no duh) long sleeve and a white, bilowy, floor length skirt and a with her arm in a cast it was red #3.

"Hey Red!" I call. She looks up and see`s me she is in a 13 year-old form as is Daph when in reality she`s 13 not Red Daph anyway she smiles and walks to meet me.

"Hows the arm?" I ask.

"Better it will be better in a week or 2 so I`ll be good!" She smiled as she said this and grabbed her purse.

"How about we go to dinner don`t tell Granny but I hate her food." I say laughing at my truth spill...Convesion.

She nods as we get in my red torrent that I was given to last year instead of any other present which was fine. "To blue plate?" I ask she nots and I turn on mY FAVORITE SONG All summer long.

' It was 1999 my thoughts were short my hair was long cross somewhere between a boy and man! 'She was 17 and she was far from in between it was summer time in norther Michigan! And we were trying different things and smoking funny things making love out by the lake to our favorite song. Drinking whisky out the bottle not thinking bout tomorrow." I sing with the radio, "Splashing through the sand bar talking by the camp fire its the simple things in life like when and where, We didn`t have no internet but man I never will forget the way the moon light shined upon her hair! And we were trying different things and we were smoking funny things making love out by the lake to our favorite songs drinking whisky out the bottle not thinking bout tomorrow singing sweet home Alabama all summer long!" We had arrived at blue plate and me and Red got out.

I sat at our usual table when Fara came up to us.

"What can I gechya huns?!"

" Sweet brown sugar Home frys, egg sunny side up, white toast and blueberry cobbler. Can I have a coffee cold to drink?" I asked Fara

"Sure thing Hun and you dear?" Fara asked red.

"A Blue Plate Burger with just cheese an ketchup and some fries with ketchup and sweet and sour sauce on the side thanks." Fara left and then came back quickly with our food. I think magic because I know Fara isn`t afraid to use it around us. I drank my cold coffee and then started on my meal smiling at the maybe apeared by magic but still normal food and dug in.


	14. Ideas Please! !

**Hello so this is not a chapter. I know I'm sad to:(. But I need Idea's if you want anything to happen PM or Review me it. I'll give ya the idea rights. So anyone want to see this or that happen. All you gotta do is ask! If its a good Idea then I'll do it! Oh and Seeks Ya Laster is MY thing!**

**Do not copy it or else!**

**Seeks ya laster!**

**Thanks to you that reviewed!**

**Ha ha ha ha ha (my bro just made a joke!)**


	15. The Worst Day and Date EVER!

**Hello a guest review and RedRoasesLove suggested this so I think its a good idea!THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Lazily I woke up. Wait...nothing stinks, there's no gloop nothing. I scan the room. Nothing. I head over to my dresser. Opening it. Ah something. My clothes are gone. Except for...

"PUCK GET YOUR LAZY ARSE DOWN HERE!" I yell. He had the most s*u*y pair of underwear and bra (black and lacy that I don't know where I got) black booty shorts and a see through white tee with a black breast pocket. No undershirt. My sneakers are gone and replaced with red pumps. I look through my closet I would wear a dress rather than that. The dress a strapless red cut out dress that just covers my but. I scowl My PJ's weren't better; small booty shorts and a undershirt. Well I'll wear the undershirt underneath the top if I have to. I look around the room. No robe.

Puck comes in smirking. "You found your new wardrobe change? How did you like it?"

"Where the hell is my clothes you freak!" I yell.

"Oh here and there and ripped to shreds."

I punch him in the face! He smacks me on the head with his sword and as usual Granny comes in and stops us before I can beat him up.

"What happened?" She asks. I show her.

"Puck that will make her look like a..." She turns to me, "I have no other clothes that will remotely fit you. I sold all the ones you could use when you were 12 and Heart raised the tax. I'm not feeling 100% or I would go into town and quickly get you something but I don't want to spread my cold. Just make do _ libeling._ Until Mr. Ca..."

"Mr. Canis has no fasion sense Mr. Canis put a 12 year-old in a monkey sweater."

"Don't be harsh just wear something and tonight I'll give you money."

"Anything? Magic?"

"You know how I feel about that. Magic isn't to be used for things when you have perfectly good clothes..." Granny lectures.

"PERFECTLY GOOD!?"

"Sabrina..." Granny leaves.

I groan and glare at Puck who fly's out of the room. Well I'm not wearing the dress. So I put on the other outfit. Puck, when did you become so...sickly minded. AND we are dating! Great catch Sabrina!

Just then Puck comes in.

I glower. "What do YOU want?" He sits on the bed like nothings wrong.

"I want to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"I have nothing to wear!" I gesture to my outfit, "And I am NOT wearing this!"

"Wear the dress!" He retorts. I glare at him. Guessing by the twinkle in his eye I'm coming weather I like it or not.

"I'm coming aren't I?"

"Yup!" Pick you up at 7:00!" He leaves. And I stand there scowling.

* * *

UHG!, throughout the whole day I, A) got stared at by boys. Puck glared and I reminded him it is his fault; he sulks. Or B) People gossiped, squealed, gave us knowing looks and found out about the 'Us Being Together' thing. Great. Just Great!

Finally at the end of the day I went home. Puck grumbling. Me smiling (well I am happy he watched his plan go down in FLAMES!).

By the time 7 o'clock came around I was not smiling.

The dress. I bent the rules and snuck and got a fairy-godmother wand making the dress longer, just to above my knee. But my addiction made me drop it quickly. Life Really I love it. On some days.

I asked Puck if I could wear a coat. He passed me a white scarf that I wrapped around me. My hair was in a high-pony (I have the theory that Daphne and Red are in on this. When I was getting ready they barged in with a hair brush and makeup bag. Mascara. Blah. Lip Gloss. Blah. Red Eye-Shadow. Blah.) Then I walk out and meet Puck. He showered (WOW. YA!), hair combed (In Oz's it's sexily messed up!), clean jeans on (sigh) and a clean blue sweater, (I like blue on him.)!

"You look nice." I say smugly.

"Daphne." He grumbled.

"Ya well payback." I gesture to my face.

"Yeah, well you look like a girl, you look fine."

I smack him. He winces as I smile smugly and he picks me up fly's me to the door.

"Later House." I mutter. A small tingle goes through me and the magic activates.

We end up at Old King Cole's. One of the nicer restaurants in town. I sat down and frowned when my foot snaps to the side. I take my heels off and take out the fairy god-mother wand and before it gets to much I change the heels into brown ankle boots. I slide them on and try to act normal as the waitress comes. She literally checks out Puck. I glare at her and smile innocent like I make a small fist and motion to her mouthing the word MINE. Wait was I just jealous because some girl is checking out Puck. I visibly shudder then I realise that I'm sorta going out with him OK that's a reason. I huff and glance at Puck. He smirks and mouths JEALOUS MUCH. I glare at him and then look at the menu ordering mashed potatoes, gravy and roast beef. With some lemon water. Puck ordered the same thing but much, much more. I smile at him and we start to eat.

"This is good." I say swallowing water.

"Yeah. So how are ya doin'?" He asked.

"Good I mean today in History Mrs./Mayor Snow/Charming, wow she has a long and confusing name, anyway Snow well told us to do this sheet and Bella passed me a note and she said in Bio that Amy and the gossips spread a rumor about Red and Little boy Blue but I don't care about gossip I defeated Peter Pan today in sword fighting!" I beamed. Puck looked at me like he thought I couldn't be more awesome.

"Thats my girl..." Puck never got to finish what happened next was slow motion. Someone held a knife to my neck knocked Puck out cold and then started out the restaurant had frozen and I was thrashing and screaming on a deserted street. Wow.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing out here alone at this time of night?" He whispered in my ear. He slid his hand under the bottom of my dress.

"PERV!" I screamed in 1 swift movement I had kicked him in the groin. Thank you foster care and...other things.

"Aw...she doesn't want to play. Thats a shame." The guy said. Loosening his grip. I looked at the other guys. I trashed free. Running as fast as I could I really needed someone right about now. As much as I hate to admit it if Puck were here I'd be fine and he would save me. He was right (if anyone tells him that well...if I make it out alive.)

The guys chased after me and then something extraordinary happened. 2 guys flashed in front of me 2 behind and 1 on either side. They were the guys that came up to me at lunch. I was going to put my head in my hands. My stuff is at the restaurant along with the chance of survival and well I thought they closed in on me.

**Darkness.**

* * *

**What do y'all think? Cliffie? Hope so! Review.**


End file.
